


A Religious Experience

by allofuswithwings



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt discovers the sacred in a place he did not expect.</p><p>  <b>Warning: If blasphemy and fetishization of religion bothers you, then please avoid.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Religious Experience

 

 

He’s on his knees, draped in shadow.  He straightens his spine, tips his head, curls his fingers.

 

Matt tells himself it’s not a prayer, but knows somehow it is.  A plea to have this, to be given this, and much more.

 

A want so desperate he feels it right down into his bones, and hardly remembers when he didn’t crave like this.

 

And here, in the dark of this alley, surrounded by the grime and pain of the city, he receives Communion too.  Mouth open and willing, he savors it on his tongue.  The taste is a bliss he never forgets, and yet never seems to be prepared for.

 

He can feel his heart swell, so full it aches inside his ribcage.  One of these days he’s sure it will burst right out onto the ground.  He thinks he probably wouldn’t even care.

 

Because Frank’s hand at the base of his skull obliterates all doubt.  And the ragged breathing in the soldier’s chest elicits a euphoria in him that isn’t matched by anything earthly.

 

So he closes his eyes, hollows his cheeks, and surrenders.

 

To compare the holy to such things is surely worthy of Hell itself.  But he suspects that might be the way he’s headed anyway.  What’s one more sin on the list of many?

 

Frank comes in his mouth, shaking, and with the Lord’s name on his lips.

 

And Matt thinks if he is damned, then perhaps it’s the closest thing to the sound of angels he’ll ever hear.

 


End file.
